


Beach Trip

by biancaalexandra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Chloe, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Love, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tikki/Plagg - Freeform, there might be spoilers from new episodes, there's no Lila because we don't want that drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaalexandra/pseuds/biancaalexandra
Summary: Adrien and Marinette's class is going to the beach. Here are some fluffy post-reveal adrienette moments as well as many fun activities with their classmates.
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll like it. This is only the first chapter but the story will be wonderful.

### Chapter 1

Marinette was woken up by her kwami's chipper screams. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to regain her vision.  
"Marinette, you're going to be late again!"  
"Tikki, calm down it's only like-" she took her phone, only to see that her kwami was indeed right.  
"Oh no! Why did I put my alarm to ring at this late hour?! I'm gonna be late!" Marinette panicked. She ran across the room to get dressed than grabbed her bag with Tikki following her.  
She greeted her parents, grabbed a croissant and flew out of the bakery. When Marinette arrived at school, she met a pair of green eyes waiting for her at the entrance of the building. Marinette looked at the clock and gasped.  
"What are you doing? Class started fifteen minutes ago!" she approached the boy.  
"I know, m'lady. I was only waiting for you." Adrien smiled softly at her. He grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"Thank you, chaton, but I don't want you to be late because of me." she smiled back, a tint of worry in her eyes.  
"Well, maybe I won't wait anymore if I don't even get a proper greeting." He spoke teasingly. Marinette shook her head and kissed him on the lips softly. He smiled through the kiss and then placed his hand on her cheek and deepened it. Before they could continue, Tikki flew out of her chosen's purse and reminded them of their situation. The couple smiled lovingly and got to class. When they were walking through the halls of the school they figured they would apologize to Miss Bustier and listen to the rest of the lecture. However, when they opened the door, they only saw their classmates talking loudly, their faces full of excitement.  
Adrien cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. Chloe whipped her head towards the sound and grinned. The blonde made her way to her childhood friend and his girlfriend and said happily:  
"We're going to the beach this weekend!" Adrien grinned and almost jumped of happiness.  
"That's amazing! Right, Mari?"He looked down at the bluenette only to see her worried expression.  
"How long will the trip be?" she asked, as if pondering her options.  
"Three days. We're leaving Friday after school and we're probably going to arrive Sunday night." Marinette's face only darkened when she heard Chloe's words. Adrien titled his head in confusion.  
"What's wrong, princess?" he asked squeezing the hand he was still holding. Marinette sighed and led him out of the classroom with a small "Excuse us" for Chloe. Adrien followed willingly and they stopped when they were behind the stairs of the school.  
"We can't go." she said with a solemn but sad tone.  
"Why not? We don't have any plans this weekend." The boy's frown deepened.  
"That's true but Hawkmoth might have! We can't leave Paris for three days! What if something happens? Hawkmoth already knows the others' identities so we don't even have temporary replacements."   
"Oh.." he sighed. After a minute of silence, his face lit up. "I remember you saying something about a teleportation miraculous? Maybe we could use it." Marinette smiled.  
"That's a good idea." They nodded and then headed down to class. Maybe Hawkmoth won't even make an appearance those days. And if he did, they would just return to Paris.  
When they got back to their friends, they talked to their parents and were happy to announce that they will be going, too.  
From there, classes were easy and the day was quickly finished. Marinette and Alya were talking animatedly about the trip. Before their boyfriends could arrive, Chloe run up to them.  
"We're going to the mall!" She grabbed their hands and led them to her limousine. Marinette and Alya, already used to the blonde's actions, didn't comment and just followed along. The car stopped at their houses to get money and then headed to the mall.  
In front of the school stood Adrien and Nino confused as to where the girls were. Adrien sent a quick message to Marinette and when she didn't answer he called her.  
"Hey, bugaboo, where are you?"Marinette's faced showed up on the screen.  
"Ah sorry, chaton. Chloe dragged us to the mall. I didn't have time to tell you." The boys heard a scream from Chloe. They raised their eyebrows. Marinette looked in the back, where her friends were supposed to be and screamed. Adrien panicked.  
"What is it? Is there an akuma? Marinette!" No answer. As he was ready to transform and just find the girls, his girlfriend responded.  
"No, nothing like that. It's just.. Alya looks so good in this dress. You'll see, Nino."she winked.  
Adrien smiled in amusement while Nino blushed.  
"Well anyway. I need to go. I'm sorry we couldn't hang out. I'll talk to you later?" the girl looked at him lovingly.  
"Of course, m'lady. I love you!"he grinned.  
"I love you, too!"And with that she finished the call.  
Adrien looked at Nino. "I guess it will be just a bros' hangout." Nino nodded. "Let's go to the bakery." Adrien's face brightened.  
The boys were welcomed by Marinette's parents and they ate many pastries. They talked about the trip and what they will do.  
An hour later, they both went to their houses, since Adrien had piano lessons.  
Later in the evening, Marinette talked to her boyfriend about everything that happened at the mall and Adrien didn't get bored for a second. How could he, when his lady was smiling so broadly and her beautiful eyes were sparkling? They talked until it was late in the night and had to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last day before the trip and the class was really excited. Everyone was bouncing in their seats, waiting to get home and pack their bags. The teachers have already given up on making them pay attention to any lesson. A few seconds after the bell rang the classroom was empty.

"Alright, Sabrina, we have to be at the train station at 7.00am so make sure to be at the hotel at 6.00."Chloe said before quickening her pace to the limo. Adrien who was near them raised one eyebrow at his childhood friend. Chloe sighed. "Please?"she said and Sabrina nodded. Adrien smiled and then went to Marinette who was just exiting the school while talking to Alya. He put his arm around her shoulders surprising her.

"Hi, bugaboo" he whispered in her ear smirking. Marinette blushed slightly but pushed his face away. The boy was happy to see the faint pink on her cheeks that only got darker when Alya laughed at them. Marinette glared at Alya and shook her head.

"Dudes, hey!" Nino said approaching them. They all waved. "Do you want to do something before going home?"

"Sorry, babe, but me and Mari have to go. Since I've already packed everything, I decided to help her." Alya answered, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Oh! Can I come?"Adrien exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry, loverboy, girls only."Alya winked. Adrien pouted, disappointed. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Marinette asked her boyfriend smiling secretly.

"Of course, princess." the boy answered, a smile on his face again.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."Nino said and the girls nodded before leaving. "Or sooner.."Adrien mumbled, watching Marinette go.

The boys went to Nino's house to play some video games. Adrien was obviously winning but it didn't matter. They finally had more time together,Adrien's father giving his son more freedom, and they would enjoy it. They played and talked for a few hours before Adrien had to leave. After all, he had a certain someone to visit.

In that time, Alya was trying to convince Marinette to bring her short red sundress. Said girl was folding her clothes and putting them in her bag. 

"Come on, girl!! The dress is beautiful and you will look wonderful in it! Plus, we all know Adrien loves the color red on you!"the ladyblogger said. Marinette blushed. "I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do! Trust me on this, Mari! You'll see it's true!"she said encouragingly. Then, she grabbed the dress and tried to pack it with the other clothes. Marinette sighed in defeat and let her.

After they finished, they decided to watch a few episodes of The Office even though Marinette had already seen them with Adrien. They got pastries from the bakery, made some tea and laughed watching the show. Later, Alya's mom called and she had to come home. Alya reminded her of the time they would leave the next day and told her to not be late. 

After she left, Marinette heard a knock from the trapdoor leading to her balcony. The girl smiled and opened it.

"Hello, mon chaton."she said while Chat Noir fell on her bed. The boy grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello, m'lady! How are you on this fine evening?" 

"Happy that I'm with you." Marinette smiled softly, love in her eyes. Adrien smiled back and spoke in a soft tone."I'm always glad to be with you too."

They stayed like that for a few moments, gazing softly at each other before Marinette broke the silence. "Are you ready for the trip?"

"Of course! I'm so glad we get to go together! Thank you for agreeing to come." he said before hugging her

"No need to thank me, chaton. We deserve this."

"I could not agree with you more." They sat back on her bed, Adrien's arm draped around her shoulders, and her head on his chest. Marinette closed her eyes, concentrating on the purrs that were vibrating from his chest. 

They didn't know how much they stayed like this until Marinette's alarm started going off and Adrien got woken up. He sat up and checked the time only to see that they should be at the train station in 45 minutes. He closed the alarm and tried to wake his girlfriend up. One look at her and he freezed. No matter how many times he saw her in the morning he would have the same reaction. She looked beautiful as always. There was also a little frown on her face, probably from the alarm that tried to disrupt her sleep. Adrien sighed dreamily and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her a little. "Mari, you need to wake up now." The girl groaned and mumbled a small 'no'. Adrien smirked and moved his face close to hers. "Come on, m'lady, we can't be late." In response she shook her headbutt said nothing. "Fine then.." The boy kissed her nose, her cheeks, forehead, one eyelid causing her to open her eye and then the other. Staring into her beautiful ocean eyes, he kissed her on her lips. The kiss was short, but sweet and loving. They both smiled. 

"Good morning.."Marinette whispered against his lips. Adrien opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a phone rang. They sighed and the girl grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"Girl!! Where are you and Adrien?!" Alya shouted, causing Marinette to the the phone away from her eyes. She put in on speaker instead and got off the bed to get ready.

"We-uh- we're on our way!"the girl exclaimed. Adrien widened his eyes at her.

"Are you sure? Your parents said-"

"They probably didn't see us leave! Yeah! I swear, Alya, we'll ne there in ten!" Marinette interrupted. Sighs could be heard, one from the phone, the other from the boy next to her.

"Alright then. I will see you then."she said before the call was ended. Marinette let out a breath while Adrien was looking at her incredulously.

"Now I finally know how ready you actually are every time you say you're on your way."

"Now is not the time for discussing what lies I've told. We need to get ready. Transform, go get you luggage and we"ll meet at the station." she said a little exasperated. Adrien nodded and left. The girl wasted no more time to start getting ready.

Thankful for their powers, they were both able to arrive in fifteen minutes and didn't miss the train. The class greeted them and they sat next to each other on the train. Marinette fell asleep in a few minutes on Adrien's shoulder, all the adrenaline gone. The boy closed his eyes. 'This trip is going to be amazing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I didn't expect people would read the first chapter but they did! Thank you so much and sorry for the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! :)


End file.
